Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + (3 - 5 \times 5)) \times 4 $
Answer: $ = (9 + (3 - 25)) \times 4 $ $ = (9 + (-22)) \times 4 $ $ = (9 - 22) \times 4 $ $ = (-13) \times 4 $ $ = -13 \times 4 $ $ = -52 $